Answers
Author's Post-it Note: Yes, as you may have guessed from the title, this is for the August's one-shot contest. Creative, I know. Anyways, hope you enjoy! P.S. Really sorry to Revolutionary Generals readers, I will be updating soon if you guys are still following the story. I've put a hold on my others so I could finish at least one. And to all who has been reading all these time, I love you guys (in a really, really great friend way). Really, I do. You all continue to inspire me. :) --Cello freak 04:01, August 15, 2011 (UTC) The restaurant was cheering as the man with finely cropped dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes got down on his knee and took out a little black box. His friends were whistling, but only one was quiet, his face unreadable. He had messy dark brown hair and his eyes were a breathtaking blue. His name was David. He was his best friend. He opened the little black box and with his signature smile on plastered on his face, he asked, "Will you make me the luckiest man alive and marry me?" The crowd was eerily silent now, waiting for her answer. Her eyes lingered on the ring, her breathing hitched. This isn't suppose to happen. She dared to look over to Oscar, and she caught his eyes. That was the mistake. His eyes was pleading to her. Say no. She tried to send the message back. I can't. She quickly turned her attention back to her boyfriend, and she made the biggest mistake of her life. Her answer was filled with lies. Her answer was filled with bitterness. Her answer was filled with regret. Her answer was "Yes". The entire restaurant cheered, his friends laughed and clapped his back, and her friends cheered and squealed like there was no tomorrow. And as he put the ring on her ring finger of her left hand and pulled her in a tight hug, she couldn't help but let her eyes wander to where David was standing before, only to notice he was gone. That was years ago. She had lost count. They hadn't spoken since then, and they hadn't seen each other since the wedding. What made it worse was that he was her husband's best man. He had made a speech, congratulating them and saying how happy he was for them, when she knew he is really dying inside. So to say the least, her breathing became abnormal and her brain became blank when he showed up at their door. And all she could muster out was, "What are you doing here?" "I-I was at the funeral earlier. I thought you'd need some cheering up." In his hands were some dusty old comic books and board games. "I saw you there," she muttered. "Come on in." He stepped in and made his way to the living room, sitting down on the couch while she went and fixed him a drink. He set down the things he bought on the glass coffee table as she came in with coffee for him and tea for her. She set them on the glass coffee table as well, and sat in the arm chair diagonally from him. "You left before the reception." "I had some things to take care of," he said. She realized that his eyes were puffy and red, as if he had been crying. He took a sip of coffee to calm his nerves. He smirked and put it down. "Two sugar, two creme. You remembered." There was a moment of silence. And then she said the two words that she had wanted to say ever since that night. "I'm sorry." He seemed surprised. "For what?" he asked, his tone soft. "That night. I-I couldn't say no. I knew he was dying." "I knew that." "You know what he told me last night? He told me that he knew, too." "Knew what?" "That I fell in love with you. He knew. And he didn't do anything because he was sure that his confirmations were wrong, and so he proposed. But after 3 years, he was sure of it." And she started sobbing. He went over beside her and hugged her tight so that her head was in his chest. He felt her weep silently and he could feel that she was shaking. It went on like that for a good half an hour, her crying in his chest and him, just holding her like he has wanted to since day one. The little boy with the dirty blond hair laughed as his mom tickled him on his stomach. "Uncle, uncle!" the boy yelled. "Surrender!" His mom laughed but stopped when the front door of the house opened. "David!" the boy screamed, getting up and running towards him. He was wearing his father's signature grin. "Hi, David!" Category:One-shot Category:Cellofreak Category:Death